Nature Ranger
Want to become a powerful nature type ranger? Follow this then. First. '''If you're a nature type, then get only NATURE TYPE SKILLS. If you get a skill in anti-mage , YOU WILL BE REQUIRED TO HAVE HIGH PATK Damage TO DEAL GREAT DAMAGE. '''Second. '''If your a nature type, then get pure INT. '''Third. '''Your Set must be Physical Defence. It may combine with Physical Def. and Magical Def. like If your Armor is Physical Def. your Helm may be Magical Def. So its ok. '''Fouth. '''Recommended Mount is also Mystical Scorpion or better. '''QUESTION: '''How do i make a Mystical Scorpion? '''Answer: If you reach lvl 30 , theres a quest there that you can get a Rabid Racoon. Morph it with the Baby Turtle Mount you got from the Quest in Orison. Fifth. Recommended Pet is a Healer Type or a Hitter Type. Like Burning Angel. Sixth. Recommended Items to become Top 1 PK Monster in Crystal Saga Makoto’s Nature Based Hybrid. Normally people start with the AM side- the extra luck from some of the skills seems worth it over the extra 101 Matk however this guide will be basing it from the other side. The nature side. 'Stat point distribution:' Some of the most suggested Stat point spreads and why or why not to use them. 2 Intelligence, 1 Strength: While you get a good mana pool and good Patk/Matk from the stats not to mention the extra hit points from the Strength. However don’t let this fool you; you lose out on the most important things the extra Matk. Which considering what this guide will be showing/Guiding you to do is very important. Usability rate for this guide 5/10 Full Intelligence: This is what you should build. You’re going to have one of the largest mana pools Mdef and Matk. Right now this is the only style I’m going to be suggesting using. Anything else I cannot promise the effectiveness of this guide. Usability rate for this guide 10/10 2 Intelligence, 1 Agility: Pointless I need not say why to spend the points like this the boosts got from Agility in Critical strikes, Hit Rate and Dodge are very small and are not even offset late game. 'Main Equipment:' Savage.. IS your gear do not settle for less. Do not settle for anything less than Purple slayer Bow, with ATLEAST gold slayer armour +7 bow with +5 (or more) armour. Im not going to state the stats. Just the reasons why you should get it for this Hybrid guide. The boosts it gives are both STR and INT in every piece I also need not mention the bow focuses on PATK. The gear also leans towards Patk styles. Do not worry this gear will allow for you to use this guide properly and effectively. Max Skills: I won’t be suggesting every little trait. And skill just the main skills you should be getting if it isn’t listed consider it a level 1 only. 'Main Attacks:' As you know Nature classes have a magic arrow skill – Which at any point should be maxed out towards level you can do at that time. I need not stat the reasons for this However Improved magic arrow does 13% + 800 Matk boost. (Or something like this it, this is just of the top of my head.) This will normally be around a 1k Boost of what you can hit. Example: Right now I have 3071 Matk. At level 61. On average I hit 4-4.4k with just my Basic attack not including a lucky strike or critical. I have hit around 10k with just a basic. OUTSIDE of seng. Inside it doubles to around 20-24k. 'Anti – Magic skills:' Strong shot: Combined with the Nature side and skills you will not have to worry about the charge time nor the worry of them moving out of the way. Simply use the Wither or the dream trap combined with auto target, you can safely target them before they wake up or can move. All be it with Wither you only have 2 seconds that’s 2/3 Seconds of the strong shot charge time. AOE: im not sure about taking both the AOE and the strong shot skill – leaving this till I get level 70 so I can experiment. Question: What are the AOE attacks? 'Nature skills:' 5/5 Precision: 15% hit rate, and 101 Matk without trying. Your ganna hit more and have alittle more healing power. 5/5 Elven swiftness: Kiting power to the max! Also im not sure if it works on those Pat skills for the 10% Attack speed. If it does GREAT your strong shot is faster! Improved scarlets 1/5: Not really too important to boost damage however hit them while they are stunned or your kitting for a little bit of nice damage. Wither trap 1/5 Dream trap 2/5 Quick heal 1/5 Oaks heal 1/5 Barskin 1/5 Ankle shot 1/5 Tidal arrow 1/5 Strong shot 1/5 Category:Guides